How do I live without you ?
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: La vie d'Eric Slingby était bien triste avec sa rencontre avec un jeune shinigami inconnu. Seulement, un terrible secret pesait sur les jeunes épaules du jeune garçon.
1. Chapter 1

_Title : How do I live without you ?_

_Pairing : Eric S & Alan H_

_Genre : Romance & Drama_

_Rated : K+_

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent évidemment à leur auteur, qui plus est, notre chère Yana Toboso sans qui Kuroshitsuji n'existerait pas.

_Coucou tout le monde c'est moi Becky ! Comment allez-vous ? Me voici avec une fic sur mon duo préféré, Éric & Alan. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Et puis in se donne rendez-vous à la fin. _

_Je conseille par ailleurs le spectacle musical pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas totalement vu. C'est à pleurer à la fin TTvTT mais c'est tellement beau._

_Chapter 1 : My friend, you may suffer._

Les dieux de la mort sont des humains dotés de facultés hors du commun puisqu'ils possèdent le droit de vie et de mort sur les terriens. Ils vivent dans un monde aux locaux blancs et immaculés quelque part dans un univers parallèle à celui du commun des mortels. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des faucheurs sont en mission sur Terre.

Éric Slingby, un shinigami de rang A au cheveux mi-longs blonds foncés et aux beaux yeux verts bicolores, est actuellement en train de rechercher l'individu inscrit sur ses listes de son Death Book. Il marchait à travers les rues calmes de Londres, sa scie ensanglantée à la main. Les mortels s'écartaient lorsqu'ils passaient près de lui, souvent appeurés. L'arme sanguinolante que tenait fermement le blond était le théâtre de nombreuses discussions humaines. Lors d'une mission, le dieu de la mort a pour objectif de collecter l'âme d'une personne dont le nom est répertorié dans leur Death List. Le métier demande de ne pas faire de sentiments face au futur défunt et le mot "pitié" ne fait pas parti leur vocabulaire. Il recherchait donc la dernière âme qu'il devait faucher pour la journée. Une fois récupérée, il pourrait rentrer au royaume et se détendre un peu. Mais à la place, il trouva un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans. Il semblait d'une constitution chétive, ses habits étaient déchiquetés et tachés de sang. Était-ce un assassin ? Le grand blond examina le corps gisant aux pieds de l'inconnu. La plaie encore fraîche émettait une étrange lumière blanche, elle ressemblait fortement aux incisions que pouvait provoquer des Death Scythe. Serait-ce un …? Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'outil du crime, un long manche surmonté d'une sorte de couteau. Et sur la lame souillée, on pouvait lire en inscription rouge « Death Scythe ». Un shinigami ! Sans s'en rendre compte, l'individu venait d'abattre la personne inscrite sur la liste d'Éric. Jamais, il n'avait vu cet homme au royaume. Pourquoi un dieu de la mort errerait-il sur Terre dans cette tenue ? C'était insensé. L'inconnu avait des cheveux bruns courts et de magnifiques orbes vertes bicolores. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien là d'un faucheur. Afin d'avoir quelques réponses, le blond s'avança vers l'homme.

- Salut. Je m'appelle Éric Slingby.

- Ah…bon-bonjour. Répondit-il intimmidé. Je suis Alan Humphries….

- Tu ne serais pas un shinigami ?

- Oui,...c'est exact…

- Étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi au royaume. Et pourtant, presque tout se sait…

- Un royaume ? Vous êtes aussi un shinigami ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je te remercie d'avoir fauché cette personne pour moi, ça me fait du boulot en moins.

- De rien. Ce n'était pas volontaire vous savez.

- Bon. Si tu n'es pas officiellement déclaré, viens avec moi, je t'emmène dans notre monde.

- O-oui.

Alan attrappa la main que lui tendit Éric et ils disparurent tout deux dans un nuage de poussière. Ils reparurent quelques secondes plus tard à l'entrée des bureaux des dieux de la mort. Ils marchèrent à travers un long couloir de marbre blanc semblant sans fin, avant de se retrouver sur le lieu de travail de William T. Spears, le shinigami de gestion. Devant la porte encore fermée, ils s'arrêtèrent comme pour se donner du courage. Le blond entendait le coeur du brun battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et de petites gouttes perlaient sur le haut de son front. Il donna une tape amicale sur sa jeune épaule pour le rassurer. À vrai dire, lui aussi stressait légèrement à l'idée de croiser le regard polaire de William. Les deux hommes prirent une profonde respiration et entrèrent dans la pièce.

- William-senpai. Avez-vous une minute ?

- Non Slingby, vous n'aurez pas d'augmentation.

- Eh ben pourtant, il y aurait de quoi. J'ai trouvé un p'tit nouveau.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un shinigami non-reconnu par l'administration. Il s'appelle Alan Humphries.

- Étrange. En temps normal, tout les faucheurs sont reconnus. Je fais le nécessaire. Il est à votre charge, prenez-en soin et occupez-vous de sa formation.

- Mais non ! J'en ai pas envie moi ! Y'a pas écrit nounou sur mon front, j'ai mieux à faire !

- Et quoi d'autre à part flâner dans nos locaux au lieu de travailler ?

- Euh… même, je refuse !

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous l'avez rencontré et c'est normal que désormais vous soyez son professeur. Vraiment… Ne réfléchissez-vous donc jamais ?

- …tch…

- Alan Humphries, Éric Slingby est donc votre tuteur à partir d'aujourd'hui. Voici le règlement à lire absoluement, les formulaires à remplir ainsi que le manuel explicatif de la Société.

- Merci monsieur…Spears ?

- Oui. Sur ce…Au revoir.

Et voilà! Alan était désormais un dieu de la mort intégré à la fondation. Il allait apprendre le métier aux côtés d'Éric. En marchant à travers un long et froid corridor, ils croisèrent plusieurs shinigamis. Aucun ne leur esquissa un sourire, à la grande surprise du petit brun.

- Règle numéro 5: « ils travaillent froidement sans même un sourire » expliqua Éric. C'est marqué dans le règlement.

- Ah, je vois.

Le blond conduisit son élève à sa chambre. Puisqu'à partir de maintenant il serait sous la tutelle du dieu de rang A, il devait partager la même pièce que lui. Elles étaient prévues pour pouvoir accueillir deux personnes, le professeur et son protégé. Alan, timide comme il est, rougit un peu, gêné par le fait de vivre au même endroit que le blond. Enfin,…. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Éric ne semblait nullement dérangé. Cependant, il n'avait pas supporter le fait que William lui ait imposé la formation d'un élève. Pourtant, il ne le traitait pas de façon méprisante. Son élève n'était ni effrayant ni repoussant. Ses mêches brunes devant les yeux lui donnaient un air chaleureux et amical. Mais malgré cela, il gardait un regard presque… absent et distant ? C'est sûrement cela qui lui plaisait, cette part de mystère.

Il était 20 h, l'heure du diner ! Le petit brun ne pouvait pas descendre manger dans une tenue couverte de sang. Le plus vieux eut une idée. Il descendit chercher un plateau-repas au réfectoire et le remonta à Alan. Celui-ci s'assit sur son lit, son diner sur les genoux. Le blond alla s'en chercher un également. Les deux hommes mangèrent ensemble, se dévisageant mutuellement. Une fois repus, ils s'allongèrent sur leurs lits respectifs. Ce fut Éric qui brisa le silence, devenu opressant.

- Alan…. Cela fait longtemps que tu as la même paire de lunettes ?

- Oui. Je les ai toujours eu. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elles soient encore à ma vue. Pourquoi cette question senpai ?

- On va mettre les choses au clair entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu dise « senpai » pour moi. Appelle-moi juste Éric. On est amis, non ?

- A-amis ? Bégaya-t-il en remontant ses lunettes, légèrement gêné.

- Bah oui.

- Bien… dans ce cas d'accord.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement. A peine furent-ils changés. Le blond avait prêté à son apprenti un pyjama trop grand pour lui. Il était rose pâle. Cette situation embarassa quelque peu le brun. Il ne voulait pas être une gêne pour son senpai.

Au petit matin, Éric vint secouer Alan pour le sortir de son profond sommeil. Il n'était pas habitué à dormir aussi bien, plutôt à somnoler quelques heures sur le sol dur et froid de Londres sans jamais parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il chercha ses vêtements courants, en vain. Ils étaient partis au lavage. A la place, son senpai lui tendit un costume noir, tenue que porte tout les dieux de la mort. ( Sauf Grell, on est d'accord ). Le petit brun ne put cacher sa joie et l'enfila aussitôt. Il lui allait à merveille. De plus, sa faux avait été nettoyée depuis la veille.

- Merci senpai. Mais je pouvais garder mes vieux vêtements vous savez. Et vous n'étiez pas obligé de nettoyer ma faux aus…- il s'arrêta de parler devant la mine sévère d'Éric. -

- Alan,… tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit hier ? Répondit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait froid. Je ne veux pas que tu me vouvoie ou que tu m'appelle senpai. Non, même, je refuse !

- Entendu. Mais pourquoi ?

- Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour t'éviter les remontrances de William.

- Comment cela ?

- Règle numéro 2 : « Les shinigamis doivent prendre soin de leur Death Scythe ».

Ils doivent également porter des couleurs sobres. Tu n'as pas encore lu le règlement n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, mais je ferais bien de le lire rapidement.

Le blond s'était occupé de tout. En faisait-il trop ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? D'habitude, il est plus du genre paresseux et inintéressé, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Aurait-il un faible pour son élève ? Non, c'est impossible.

Vers 9 h, Alan et son senpai se rendirent dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Ce fut un William passablement énervé qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur. Il remontait sans cesse ses lunettes, comme pour tenter de se calmer. Il fallait donc éviter les sujets facheux comme les heures supplémentaires non-rémunérées et les écarts de conduite pour le moment. Le petit brun remit les formulaires qu'il avait rempli la veille et les lui remit, tremblant. Le dieu du service de gestion profita de leur présence pour annoncer que le nouveau avait des examens médicaux à passer avant de commencer son éducation. Éric poussa un profond soupir. Il ne pourrait pas tout de suite aller faucher des âmes pour se dégourdir un peu. Après cette information, ils ressortirent et William referma prestement la porte dans un bruit assourdissant.

Il était 10h18, les deux hommes patientaient en salle d'attente depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Éric, tapant du pied, s'apprètait à défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied, lorsqu'un shinigami médecin les appella parmi les autres patients. Ils se levèrent des dures chaises noires et entrèrent dans le bureau. Le blond s'assit sur un siège rouge fait de mousse. Le médecin remonta ses lunettes et prit sa faux. Elle ressemblait à un petit scalpel, effectivement, les shinigamis diplômés en médecine possèdent des Death Scythe servant à collecter les âmes ou à ausculter leurs patients. Il demanda à Alan de s'allonger sur le matelas et de retirer le haut de son costume. Pendant que le médecin passait sa faux brillant d'une vive lumière bleue, Éric observait son jeune élève, sans pouvoir détourner son regard. Le jeune homme n'était pas bien musclé et quelques marques et bleus apparaissaient sur sa peau blanche. Il avait dû mener une vie difficile avant qu'Éric ne le découvre. La lumière cessa et Alan se redressa. Il s'aperçut que son tuteur le fixait avec un air pensif. Gêné, ses joues prirent une teinte rose et il remit ses vêtements. Les examens se poursuivèrent jusqu'à 15h36. Le blond grognait, profondément exaspéré par la lenteur des médecins. Il n'avait plus le temps d'aller faucher des âmes avec son élève, chose qui lui tenait pourtant à coeur. Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était attendre les résultats. Mais cela risquait de prendre un temps fou. Éric prit donc Alan par le bras et l'emmena visiter la fondation.

Ils passèrent devant les bureaux des faucheurs de rang A, les meilleurs de la Shinigami Society. Sur chaque porte, une petite pancarte était accrochée. Grell Suctliff,« la meilleure Lady de la fondation, DEATH », Ronald Knox, « célibataire et fêtard », William , « PAS D'HEURES SUPPLEMENTAIRES NON-REMUNEREES ! », et pour finir, Éric Slingby, « Fichez-moi la paix ! ». Alan était comme figé sur place, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son senpai faisait parti des meilleurs. Il y avait également un bureau laissé à l'abandon, celui d'Undertaker, « héhé, un cercueil ? ». L'écriture sur la pancarte était à moitié effacée, et les vitres, tellement sales que l'on ne voyait pas l'intérieur. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Cependant, il venait de temps en temps emprunter quelques lanternes cinématiques. Le petit brun, pensif, sortit de sa bulle lorsqu'une personne aux longs cheveux rouges vint le bousculer.

- Hé, tu pourrais pas faire attention ! Vociféra l'inconnu.

- Pardon… fit Alan en s'inclinant. Je suis désolé.

- Hey Sutcliff, tu manques pas d'air, c'est toi qui l'a bousculé et tu ose le disputer ? Tonna Éric.

- Tiens tiens Slingby, je croyais que tu avais été envoyé en mission sur Terre. Répondit sacarstiquement Grell. Ton petit protégé ne me semble pas très dégourdi dis donc.

- Tais-toi ! Viens Alan, on s'en va ! Je ne tiens pas à rester avec des nuisibles comme lui. Grogna Éric en attrapant son élève par l'épaule.

Le blond traîna le jeune homme un peu plus loin, là où Grell ne viendrait pas les croiser. Alan, se défit de l'emprise de son senpai et replaça correctement sa veste.

- Éric, qui était-ce ? Grell Sutcliff ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je te conseille de ne jamais aller le voir, on se sait pas de quoi il est capable. Il paraît qu'il a même déjà tué un shinigami.

- QUOI ? Mais j'y pense, pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas de vêtements comme nous ?

- Il se fiche du règlement. C'est pour ça que tu dois te méfier de lui. D'accord ?

- C-compris.

- Alan, je-

Il fut interrompu par le boucan que provoquait un jeune homme du même âge qu'Alan. Ses cheveux étaient blonds. Seulement, il s'agissait là d'une teinture puisque la personne qui s'était occupée de sa coiffure n'avait pas dû finir son travail, ainsi, ses racines étaient restées brunes. Il dissimulait ses yeux verts derrière une grosse monture noire. Il portait un costume de la même couleur et une montre à la main gauche.

- Éric-senpai ! S'exclama l'inconnu.

- Hey, salut Ronald ! Comment ça va ?

- Ça va. Mais…qui est ce jeune homme ? Est-ce que ce serait Alan Humphries, votre nouvel apprenti ?

- Ouais. C'est lui. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Mais de quoi voulais-tu me parler au juste ?

- Euh…je voulais juste vous dire que les résultats des examens de votre élève sont arrivés. William-senpai vous attend tout les deux dans son bureau.

- Okay, thanks !

- Au revoir Alan. Déclara Ronald en esquissant un sourire au petit brun. Salut !

Il continua sa route vers le réfectoire, les mains derrière la tête, se donnant un air classe et tranquille. Alan avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Ronald Knox, un shinigami insouciant mais de tout de même respectueux du code. Il semblait très gentil, et il se pourrait qu'il s'entende bien avec lui.

Éric et Alan, après ce que leur avait annoncé le jeune blond à moitié coloré, se rendirent devant le bureau de leur supérieur. Un pré-sentiment s'empara du jeune brun et il fut pris de terrible tremblements. Le grand blond donna une tape amicale sur son épaule. Il frappa d'un grand coup de pied dans la porte, la faisant s'écrouler dans un vacarme assourdissant. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de défoncer cette porte, c'était parfait. Alan le regardait, tout sourire. Apparamment, la petite initiative de son tuteur l'avait rassurer. A l'intérieur du bureau, des yeux verts fixaient le coupable de ce tapage. Les veines batantes, William se leva de sa chaise et applatit ses mains sur son plan de travail.

- SLINGBY ! Explosa-t-il. Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Une bonne centaine de fois je crois. Ricana Éric.

- Vraiment,…je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous…marmonna le dieu de gestion, triturant furieusement ses lunettes.

- William-senpai, pourquoi nous avez-vous fait venir ? Serait-ce pour les résultats ? Intervint Alan, les empêchant de se battre.

- Affirmatif. Tenez, les voici. Fit-il en remettant une grande enveloppe au concerné. Humphries, je souhaiterais que vous ne forciez pas trop lors de vos futures missions.

- Pardon ?

- Bref,…bonne soirée. Quant à vous, Slingby, vous avez intérêt à me remettre cette porte en place sans plus tarder, sinon, je prendrais sur votre salaire pour payer les frais de réparation ! Expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à Éric.

William quitta son bureau et regagna sa chambre. Une aura glaciale flottant autour de lui.

/!\ Aucune porte n'a été maltraitée durant l'écriture de ce chapitre /!\

_Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ? Découvrez le prochain chapitre. Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout._


	2. Chapter 2

_How do I live without you ?_

_Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le chapitre 2 ! Merci d'avoir lu le premier. Je suis flattée. J'aimerais savoir s'il y à des fans de Yuya Matsushita ici. Si ça peut éclairer, celui qui a joué Sebastian Michaelis dans Kuro musical _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

Chapter 2 : You can't die, you're a shinigami!

Le blond se frottait l'arrière de la tête, peut-être y était-il aller trop fort avec la porte ? Enfin, le mal était fait. Alan, intrigué par les étranges paroles de William, ne fit même pas attention à son senpai qui remettait la porte en place. Il redevint à nouveau tremblant, la peur envahissait son coeur et une boule se formait dans son ventre. Il s'assit sur le marbre blanc qui constituait le plancher et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe. Il déplia la feuille récapitulative toujours avec le plus grand soin. Il y était écrit :

« Alan Humphries

Taille : 1m74

Poids : 57 kg

Maladie particulière : épine de la Mort »

Il y avait d'autres informations sans importance pour Alan. Seuls quatre mots l'intriguaient. L'épine de la Mort ? Qu'était-ce donc ? Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cette maladie. Il était joint avec la feuille, un document traitant justement sur cette pathologie peu connue. Le petit brun commença à lire.

« L'épine de la Mort est une maladie incurable que seul un shinigami peut attrapper. Le dieu de la mort affecté ne peut pas profiter de sa vie éternelle et est donc condanné à mourir un jour ou l'autre. Au fil du temps, l'épine s'enfonçera peu à peu dans son corps, jusqu'au jour où elle atteindra le coeur. Et ce jour-là, il sera trop tard. Malgré les nombreuses recherches de nos shinigamis scientifiques, aucun remède n'a encore vu le jour. Et on dénombre chaque année un faucheur mort de cette maladie dans le monde entier. Environ un shinigami sur cent-milles est infecté par la maladie. »

Après cette attentive lecture, Alan se sentit comme vider de ses forces. Il était atteint d'une maladie incurable qu'il ne soupçonnait pas jusque lors. Les papiers lui tombèrent des mains et de chaudes larmes commençèrent à couler le long de ses joues. La tristesse prenait possession de tout son corps. Éric, se passa une main dans ses cheveux, fier d'avoir terminé la réparation. Il tourna la tête vers son apprenti et fut surpris de le voir assit par terre, au milieu de papiers administratifs, pleurant telle une fontaine. Il se mit à la même hauteur que lui et le fixa.

- Alan ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

- snif, rien, snif, ça-ça va. Snif, ne t'en fais pas. Snif.

- Tu plaisantes ! Dis-moi tout Alan ! Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

- Eh bien, snif, regarde. Sanglota-t-il en tendant la feuille à Éric qui la lut avec attention.

- Ce-c'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas,… Alan,…mais, tu es un shinigami, c'est impossible. Bégaya-t-il avec de grands yeux ronds. Ça doit être une erreur ! Viens on va aller voir les médecins !

- Non, snif, j'avais déjà, snif, remarqué que, snif, certaines choses clochaient chez moi, snif,…C'est inutile Éric, snif…

- Alan,…

Éric se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son élève était condanné à mourir tôt ou tard. Et il n'y pouvait… rien ? Impossible, il existait forcément un remède. Le blond aida le brun à se relever. Il ramassa tout les papiers jonchant sur le sol et prit la direction de leur chambre.

- Ériiiiic ! Debout ! Tonna une voix qui lui était familière. Aujourd'hui c'est l'examen final ! Allez lève-toi !

- Alan ...? Murmura le dit Éric, sortant de son sommeil. Il est 6h, et l'épreuve ne commence qu'à 11h. Laisse moi dormir.

- Oui, mais il faut que je m'entraîne avant ! Eh dis, tu m'encourageras hein ? Tu…hmpf ?

- Chut. Le coupa-t-il en posant une main encore chaude sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Arrête de crier ou les autres vont venir râler. J'ai compris, j'arrive.

- …mvouif.

Le blond quitta son lit douillet et alla se changer dans la partie isolée de la chambre. Il enfila son éternel costume noir et prit sa scie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entraîner son apprenti si tôt, mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il préfèrait de loin retourner dans la tiédeur de ses draps. Les deux hommes se rendirent donc dans la salle d'entraînement, encore vide à cette heure-ci. Cela faisait deux mois que les médecins avaient décelé une maladie incurable chez le jeune brun. Ils faisaient tout deux comme si de rien n'était, profitant de chaque jour. Jusque lors, rien n'était arrivé. Perdu dans ses pensées, Éric ne vit pas venir le coup de pied d'Alan. Il lui arriva dans le ventre, le faisant reculer en arrière. Les traits du blond se crispèrent tandis que son élève continuait de le frapper. Après avoir passé cinq minutes à subir les assauts du petit brun, ils cessèrent.

- han, Alan, tu… tu es très doué,…haa. Murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Si avec ça tu ne deviens pas un dieu de la mort de rang A, moi…haa, je rase ma barbe.

- Héhé, merci. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de l'examen. Si je ne le réussis pas, est-ce que tu continueras tout de même de m'emmener faucher des âmes avec toi ?

- ? Hahaha ! Bien sûr, quelle question ! Tu es mon élève et ami Alan ! Ne l'oublie jamais quoi qu'il arrive.

- Éric,…

- On devrait y aller, il est déjà 10h20. Et tu dois te présenter une demi-heure avant le début de l'examen.

- Oui ! Rétorqua Alan, les yeux plein de détermination.

Ils remirent leurs habits en place et sortirent en direction de la grande salle où patientaient déjà plusieurs faucheurs. Tous connaissaient le déroulement de l'épreuve. Ils allaient devoir récupérer une âme tourmentée. Pour cela, ils avaient un délai de deux heures. Les shinigamis de rangs A et B remirent les données de l'individu en question à chaque dieu. Ils attendirent la sonnerie annonçant le début de l'épreuve et partirent en quête de leur âme. Éric, en son fort intérieur souhaitait qu'il n'arrive rien à Alan.

Le petit brun sautait de toit en toit dans le but de tomber sur la personne qu'il recherchait. Son Death Book annonçait « Stephen Dean ». Il ressentit soudainement un terrible tourment, une profonde détresse émanant d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il devait être environ agé de 17 ans. « Etre accablé de malheurs à son age, c'est bien triste » pensa le petit brun. Il atterit devant le jeune garçon et ouvrit son Death Book à la page du futur défunt. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui.

- Bonjour, si je puis me permettre, vous avez l'air fatigué monsieur. Commença Alan. Que vous est-il arrivé dans le passé ?

- Oh, vous savez, lorsque l'on est accablé de malheurs, plus rien ne compte. Répondit Stephen, dans un profond soupir. Maintenant j'attends que la mort vienne s'emparer de mon âme.

- C'est vraiment votre souhait ? Non, parce que je peux effectivement vous permettre de rejoindre l'au-delà.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Alan Humphries, dieu de la mort en devenu.

- Bien.

Le petit brun matérialisa sa faux dans une main tandis qu'il tenait son Death Book dans l'autre. Il l'empoigna et entailla le poitrail du jeune homme. Son sang gicla et la lanterne cinématique émergea de sa plaie sanguinolante. La bobine de film se déroula entièrement tandis que son nom disparaissait peu à peu de la liste. Il remonta sur un toit, pour ne pas être déranger par les humains. Un étrange sentiment parcourait le shinigami. Comme s'il comprenait très bien ce que ressentait Stephen. Le malheur, la mort, son destin se rapprochait fortement du sien,…non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il allait rentrer au royaume lorsque son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la peur qui l'envahissait mais une toute autre sensation. L'impression que son coeur était enserré par des centaines d'épines, l'épine de la Mort. Seul, personne ne pouvait venir à son secours. Son souffle se faisait court et rapide. De violents spasmes le secouaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Avant qu'il ne devienne un shinigami reconnu par la fondation, il avait déjà eu plusieurs attaques similaires à celle-ci. Ses yeux se fermèrent, doucement, tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Lorsqu'Alan rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allonger sur son lit, une serviette humide posée sur son front. On lui avait retiré sa veste et nettoyé sa faux. La fenêtre près de sa couchette était grande ouverte et une légère brise soufflait sur son visage, faisant virevolter ses mèches brunes. Il était dans sa chambre. Une imposante silhouette se pencha au-dessus de lui.

- Éric…? Murmura-t-il, non sans surprise.

- Salut Alan. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu as fait une crise et tu es tombé dans les pommes.

- Mais alors, j'ai échoué à l'examen ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Ça on le saura lors de la remise des diplômes. En tout cas je suis fier de toi. Le félicita Éric en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Merci… qui est-ce qui m'a sauvé ?

- Tu crois quand même pas que je te laisserai seul ? Je te suivais depuis le début. C'est le rôle du tuteur. C'est moi qui suis venu à ton secours.

- Éric…merci.

- Arrête de me remercier, tu es mon ami, c'est normal !

- …oui.

- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Je viendrais te réveiller dans trois heures, pour le dîner.

- D'accord…

Le blond quitta la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit apprenti. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque et se posta devant la rubrique " anatomie ". Ses yeux verts parcoururent les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur la tranche d'un livre appelé " l'organisme du shinigami ". Il le saisit et le feuilleta attentivement. Une rubrique traitait de l'épine de la Mort, la seule maladie dont peut être atteint un dieu de la mort. Il y avait une description similaire à celle qui se trouvait dans les documents d'Alan, le jour de ses examens médicaux. Sur la dernière ligne était inscrit : " Aucun remède ne peut guérir l'épine de la mort ".

- Impossible ! C'est impossible qu'aucun remède n'ait vu le jour ! Éclata Éric. Je refuse de te laisser mourir Alan !

Il remit le livre à sa place, et chercha un autre ouvrage. Dans la rubrique maladie, il trouva un petit livre d'une dizaine de pages en couleurs. Il s'intitulait " l'épine de la mort et sa légende ". Il y était stipulé clairement que si l'on fauchait mille âmes pures, le condanné retrouverait sa vie éternelle. Mais ce n'était qu'une légende.

« Après tout, cela ne coute rien d'essayer. Si cela marche vraiment, autant les faucher ces milles âmes plutôt que d'attendre ta mort. Sans doute tu me détesteras par la suite, Alan, mais je n'ai pas le choix. » Pensa le blond.

Il reposa l'ouvrage et quitta la bibliothèque précipitamment. Éric retourna dans sa chambre afin de réveiller le petit brun. Enfin, si tout se passait comme prévu, Alan serait bientôt guéri. Et il pouvait vivre éternellement à ses cotés.

Il pénétra dans la pièce obscure où dormait encore son élève. Il n'avait jusque lors, jamais prêté la moindre attention à la partie de la chambre réservée au brun. Sur le bureau était posé divers livres et lanternes cinématiques. Un petit vase y était également posé. Dedans, de petites fleurs roses pâles trempaient. Elles dégageaient une odeur sucrée et agréable. Malgré leur étrange beauté, Éric n'y prêta pas grand intérêt et se positionna près du lit du petit brun. Il s'assit à même le sol et secoua délicatement Alan afin de le réveiller. Ce dernier sortit de son profond sommeil et cligna des yeux. Il reposa une nouvelle serviette d'eau froide sur son front quelques minutes. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin faucher des âmes avec son ami sans craindre que celui-ci ne refasse une attaque. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir enfreindre une des lois capitale des shinigamis, à savoir, exécuter des humains ne figurant pas sur les listes. « Tant pis, je dois le faire. » Songea-t-il.

Une fois Alan totalement réveillé, les deux hommes descendirent au réfectoire. Cela faisait trois jours que le petit brun n'avait rien avalé, et son estomac grondait. Il n'avait fait que dormir depuis le jour de l'examen, où il avait fait une crise. Une fois arrivés dans l'immense salle qui accueillait les shinigamis affamés, un assourdissant brouhaha se faisait entendre. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

- Pff, il ferait mieux de ne pas se montrer le p'tit nouveau. Chuchotta un des faucheurs à son ami assit à côté de lui.

- Ouais, moi à sa place, je me montrerai même pas. Répondit-il. En plus d'être faible, il semblerait qu'Éric-senpai et lui soient amis.

- Ils ne respectent pas la règle numéro 5 (1), alors qu'Éric-senpai connaît parfaitement le code. Souffla un autre. C'est un dieu de la mort de rang A après tout.

- Tch, arrêtez de parler à voix basse ! Tonna le grand blond. Si vous avez un problème, venez me le dire en face bande de poules-mouillées !

- Éric, calme toi. Murmura le petit brun.

- Non, Alan ! Ces misérables osent te critiquer alors qu'ils ne te connaissent même pas !

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai, j'ai l'habitude…

La mine d'Alan devint subitement triste. Pour qui se prenaient ces shinigamis ? Oser se moquer ainsi de son élève était une chose impardonnable. Profondément courroucé par les murmures des autres, Éric prit un plateau et alla s'asseoir à une table à part. Devant l'air plus que menaçant du dieu de rang A, plus aucun ne décida d'aborder le sujet " Alan " en sa présence. Le concerné vint s'asseoir aux cotés de son senpai et entamma son diner.

- Dis-moi, Alan. Commença le blond. Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que tu avais l'habitude d'être critiquer, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par là.

- Eh bien, lorque j'étais plus jeune, je suis né seul, personne ne me comprenait. Je n'étais pas apprécié des autres, et j'accumulais toute la haine que m'infligeait les gens de mon entourage. J'ai toujours été seul…

- Alan,…je…

- Bref, tu permets que je débarasse ton plateau Éric ?

- Non, laisse moi faire Alan, ne te fatigue pas !

- Mais je-

- Ne discute pas !

- Bon d'accord…merci.

Une fois fait, ils regagnèrent tout deux leur chambre et se changèrent. Les yeux du blond se posèrent une fois de plus sur les petites fleurs d'Alan.

- Ce sont des éricas. Expliqua le jeune brun.

- Tu m'as appelé Alan ? Demanda Éric, sortit de sa bulle de nostalgie.

- Ah, non. Ce doit être dû à la ressemblance avec ton prénom. C'est assez amusant je dois dire.

- Alan,… demain, je ne pourrais pas aller faucher d'âmes avec toi, j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard.

- D'accord…

Fatigué et repu, Éric tomba dans un profond sommeil. Alors que son apprenti, quant à lui, écrivait dans un cahier aux pages vierges. Sans doute était-ce un journal. Éclairé par l'unique lumière d'une bougie, il continua d'écire jusqu'à très tard avant de tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

_Personellement, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre très important. J'ai surtout très hâte d'écrire les chapitres suivants. ^^ Mais bon, si je ne le faisait pas, je me ferais sonner les cloches par une certaine Kelly, enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que le duo Éric/Alan apparaisse dans le manga de Yana Toboso. ( C'est sûrement impossible, enfin u-u ,…)_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et j'espère vous retrouver au chapitre suivant. N'est-ce-pas ? _

_(1) règle numéro 5 : ils travaillent avec froideur sans jamais un sourire_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayo ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ^^ mes chers lecteurs. La chanson " Super drive " est sortie. Ô joie *p*. Voici donc le troisième chapitre. Ah mais j'y pense, il y a un doujinshi sur le duo Eric/Alan sur deviantart, il s'appelle " Precious Memories " et il a été créé par Saeju12. _

_/!\ Il est toujours en cours, du moins je crois /!\_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Chapter 3 : I refuse to wait for your death! _

Alan dormait à poings fermés, dans une chambre obscure, bercé par le sifflement du vent dans les branches des arbres. Une silhouette filait furtivement à travers les couloirs des locaux de marbres blanc de la fondation. Il n'y avait personne. Contrairement aux démons, les dieux de la mort ont besoin de sommeil. Sa fidèle scie à la main, il s'engouffra d'un pas résolu dans un passage interdimensionnel menant sur Terre. A cette heure-ci, rares sont les humains encore dehors. Seuls quelques-uns, saouls déambulaient dans les rues de Londres. Les âmes pures, comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour en faucher mille ? Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'Angleterre, son pays d'affectation. Éric marchait lentement sur le pavé de la capitale anglaise, tel un prédateur cherchant une proie. Il avait pour objectif de trouver des jeunes filles pour commencer. En effet, les filles sont nombreuses à posséder une âme intacte, non souillée par les ravages du temps. Contrairement aux garçons, leur coeur est bien plus charitable. Le blond se mit donc en quête de ces jeunes filles, entrant à l'improviste chez les gens pour faucher les âmes de ces fillettes. Bientôt, son petit protégé brun serait sauvé de l'épine de la Mort, et il pourrait enfin profiter de sa vie éternelle.

Le jour se levait lentement sur le royaume. Peu à peu, la fondation s'éveilla et commença à s'agitter. Le jeune brun sortit de son lit chaud pour se confronter à la froideur de son supérieur, assit dans son bureau. Sa porte était totalement réparée, seules les charnières gardaient des traces du passage d'Éric.

- Bonjour Mr Spears, vous souhaitiez me voir ? Le salua Alan en s'inclignant devant lui.

- Bonjour. Répondit-il en romontant ses lunettes. Si je vous ai fait venir, ah, je vois que Slingby n'est pas avec vous. Où est-il ?

- A vrai dire, il est parti si tôt ce matin que je ne l'ai pas vu sortir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pris beaucoup de retard sur son travail.

- Tant mieux s'il s'est décidé à enfin se mettre sérieusement au travail. Il m'évite les heures supplémentaires.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda Alan intrigué.

- Voyez vous Humphries, Éric Slingby est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, ce qui justifie son rang. Cependant, il est d'un naturel paresseux. Du coup, il préfère trainasser que faucher les âmes humaines.

- Ah ? Enfin, que me vouliez-vous monsieur ?

- Je voulais vous confier une pile de lanternes cinématiques à ranger à la bibliothèque.

- Ce n'est pas pour collecter des âmes ?

- Non.

- Bien monsieur.

Alan prit les lanternes cinématiques posées sur le coin du bureau de William et sortit de la pièce silencieusement. Les bras chargés d'ouvrages, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque des dieux de la mort. Il les déposa précautionneusement sur les étagères appropriées et regagna sa chambre, vide. Il s'assit auprès de son plan de travail et chercha son journal dans lequel il racontait sa vie. Curieusement, il ne trouva pas son cahier. Où avait-il bien pu le mettre ? Il prit une page quelconque d'un cahier quelconque et commença à écrire dessus.

Dans les rues maintenant animées de Londres, marchait un homme tenant une scie ensanglantée à la main. Les passants l'évitaient. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un tueur. Depuis le début de sa mission, il avait fauché en tout une bonne dizaine d'âmes, cependant, la journée n'était pas encore finie. Il se posta devant l'entrée d'une maison et défonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux femmes, une mère et sa fille, âgée de 13 ans. A première vue, les deux âmes ne semblaient pas corrompues. « Et deux de plus » pensa le blond. Il brandit sa faux au-dessus de sa tête puis enfonça la lame tranchante de sa Death Scythe dans la poitrine de la mère. Sa lanterne cinématique se mit à émerger. Éric n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il se tourna en direction de la jeune fille, qui observait la scène, sanglotante et horrifiée. Visiblement, elle ne saisissait pas les raisons qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Sophia, car c'était son prénom, ne comprenait pas comment un être qui lui semblait humain, pouvait assassiner une personnes sans ressentir ni la moindre once de regret ni pitié. Logique, puisqu'elle était humaine et lui, un shinigami. Tandis que d'abondantes larmes coulaient, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de voir venir la lame qui allait la tuer. L'infaillible scie transperça la poitrine de Sophia, répendant sur les murs et sur le sol ce liquide rouge et visqueux qu'adorait Grell. Son corps inanimé s'écrasa sur le plancher et le film de sa courte vie se déroula. Le blond sortit de la maison et jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer à la fondation.

Le petit brun s'était endormit sur son bureau. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire, pas d'âmes à faucher, rien. Il n'entendit donc pas son tuteur rentrer. Éric vit son élève, avachi sur son plan de travail. Tout d'abord, il pensa qu'Alan avait refait une crise, puis il constata qu'il s'était tout bonnement assoupi. Il soupira de soulagement et le réveilla. Lorsqu'il fut bien réveillé, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de prévenir William qu'il s'était acquitté de sa mission. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau du shinigami du service de gestion.

Éric nettoyait sa faux, car tout dieu de la mort doit prendre soin de son outil pour faucher les âmes, règle numéro 2. Il devait repartir cette nuit, pour continuer sa tâche, devenue prioritaire sur tout. Il vit le désordre régnant sur le bureau de son petit apprenti, des feuilles, des stylos, et autres objets. Il y avait également les éricas d'Alan, ces fleurs dont il était fou. Leur couleur rose pâle attirait tout particulièrement l'oeil du blond. Il les trouvait belles. Il remit donc un peu d'ordre sur le bureau. Une feuille de papier attirait tout particulièrement son attention. C'était bel et bien l'écriture d'Alan. Éric lut.

« J'ai une mauvaise impression, comme si Éric essayait de me cacher quelque chose, ce n'est qu'une sensation après tout. Je me fais sans doute des films. Il m'a laissé seul toute la journée, je n'aime pas du tout cette solitude. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne pense pas compter pour lui. Je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux, je ne veux pas le voir triste ou abattu. Je souhaite simplement le voir heureux et souriant.

Je suis né seul au monde et c'est seul que je mourrais. Je rêve de devenir la lumière de quelqu'un, même si ce n'est qu'un souhait. Mais, cette épine, cette maudite épine de la Mort, elle m'empêche d'être heureux. Je ne veux pas faire souffir les gens. A quoi bon attendre l'amour, autant attendre la mort. Mais si c'est ma destinée, pourquoi les larmes coulent-elles le long des mes joues ? »

Le texte s'arrêta là. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'écrit, mais cela suffisait pour créer chez Éric un sentiment de mal-être. Le poids de ces mots, ils étaient si lourds que l'on pouvait deviner la douleur qui habitait le coeur d'Alan. Des pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Le blond s'empressa de reposer la feuille sur une pile de paperasse avant que le petit brun n'entre dans la chambre. Il ouvra les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce et faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Éric, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais comment s'est passée ta journée ? Commença Alan.

- …bien merci.

- Tu as pu rattraper ton retard ?

- Oui, c'est bon. J'ai tout rattrappé.

- J'en suis ravi. Dans ce cas je pourrais venir avec toi demain ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Éric se rendit compte de l'idiotie qu'il venait de comettre. En disant qu'il était à nouveau à jour dans sa récolte, il venait inconsciemment de permettre à son élève de l'accompagner lors de ses prochaines missions. Cependant, s'il voulait le guérir, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps.

- Non Alan. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement sur un ton froid. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, je n'ai pas le temps de t'emmener. Est-ce-que tu comprends ?

- Non, justement je ne te comprends pas ! Tu viens de me dire que tu avais tout rattrappé et là tu refuse que je vienne avec toi. Éric, je veux t'aider ! Ne me laisse pas seul ici, s'il-te-plaît.

- Non c'est non Alan ! Tonna le blond.

- Tu me cache quelque chose Éric ! Tu es différent ! Avant tu aurais accepté que je t'aide et aujourd'hui,…sous prétexte que je suis malade, tu me laisse seul ici…. Sais-tu à quel point cela fait mal d'être seul ?

- Oui…

Les yeux d'Éric, cachés derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes, s'emplirent d'une profonde tristesse. Ses souvenirs étaient en train de refaire surface. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment et se rendit dans une pièce qu'il connaissait bien. Un endroit de la fondation où il flemmardait souvent, avant qu'il ne rencontre Alan. Il avait radicalement changé depuis qu'on lui avait confié le jeune brun. Dans quelques heures, il devra repartir à la chasse aux âmes pures.

Assit sur son lit, le jeune Alan songeait aux dernières paroles de son senpai. Surtout, le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé. Ce " oui ", que pouvait-il bien signifié ? Il était évident qu'il ignorait encore énormément de choses sur Éric. Jamais celui-ci n'avait parlé de lui. Il était secret. Résigné à découvrir la vérité, il s'endormit sans même avoir mangé et enfilé son pyjama que lui avait offert le blond.

2h19 du matin : une ombre inquiétante se glissait dans les rues sombres de la capitale anglaise. Une scie couverte d'un liquide carmin à la main. Ce tueur était en réalité un shinigami de rang A. Il fauchait inlassablement, les âmes humaines pures dans l'espoir de sauver un être cher. Et cela, au péril de son titre de dieu de la mort. Éric Slingby en était à sa 29e victime. Il lui fallait accélérer.

Dans deux jours aurait lieu la remise des diplômes. Cette journée que redoutait la plupart des apprentis. En plus de savoir si oui ou non ils deviendront des shinigamis, les meilleurs seront assignés dans les rangs A, B, C, et D. Cette année, l'épreuve avait fait passé les examens écrits avant les examens pratiques. L'épreuve pratique avait été bien trop compliquée pour de jeunes élèves encore inexpérimentés.

Une mélodie bien familière se fit entendre dans la chambre. Elle tira Alan de son sommeil. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour qu'il attendait impatiemment, les résultats à l'examen final. Il s'empressa de se lever, de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez et de s'habiller. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Éric, allongé sur son lit. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne rentrait plus. Il n'apparaissait que quelques heures dans la soirée. Histoire de se caler l'estomac et de repartir. Pour le petit brun, une chose était évidente, il lui cachait quelque chose. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ses éricas. Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir les admirer ? L'épine de la Mort pouvait atteindre son coeur à tout moment. Une fois intégralement prêt, il descendit dans la grande salle où patientaient déjà plusieurs faucheurs. Ronald s'était glissé parmi eux. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il avait réussi l'examen final avec brio, alors que faisait-il ici ? Alan s'avança vers lui.

- Bonjour Ronald-senpai. Commença-t-il.

- Ah Alan ! Déclara le jeune à moitié blond. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Et vous ?

- Ouais merci. Tu dois être là pour les résultats non ?

- Oui. Mais je stresse un peu.

- Faut pas ! Allez, je suis sûr que tu seras pris, courage !

- Merci…

- Quand tu seras devenu un shinigami attitré, passe me voir, on boira à ta santé et on fera une petite fête avec plein de filles et les autres. Okay ?

- D'accord.

- Bye~

Alan lui rendit d'un geste amical de la main.

Le jeune blond à moitié coloré s'avança en direction du groupe de filles se trouvant quelques mètres plus loin. Les supérieurs des différents rangs annonçèrent les résultats. Chaque directeur de chaque niveau appela les élèves retenus. Rang D : dix shinigamis ont été sélectionnés. Rang C : sept dieux de la mort. Le petit brun commençait à s'inquiéter, il n'avait pas encore été appelé. Recommençant à trembler, il croisa les doigts et pria pour entendre son nom à la prochaine annonce. Rang B : trois shinigamis appelés. Cette fois-ci, il perdit espoir. Jamais il ne pourrait faire parti du plus élevé des niveaux. Il écouta tout de même les noms.

- Rang A. Annonça William en remontant ses lunettes. Alan Humphries. Avançez-vous.

Le sang d'Alan ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait été le seul sélectionné pour faire parti du plus élevé des niveaux, il devait être en train de faire une interminable rêve. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était là, debout, interdit. William se répéta une seconde fois. Sortit de sa bulle, le concerné monta sur la petit estrade. Il se vit remettre une petit paire de lunettes simple, semblables à celles que l'on remet aux apprentis. A la différence près que les branches et le contour des verres étaient blancs, par ailleurs, elles paraissaient légèrement plus grandes. Il se vit également remettre son diplôme ainsi que le règlement dans lequel y était inscrit les droits et les devoirs qu'avaient les shinigamis de rang A. Heureux, il balaya la salle des yeux, pour espérer y trouver Éric. En vain, seuls Grell, Ronald et William étaient présents. Le blond manquait à l'appel. Alan baissa les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. De plus, son senpai lui avait promis qu'il serait présent à la remise des diplômes. Ce fut avec une immense déception qu'il descendit de l'estrade. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Et surtout que faisait-il ? Tant de questions se succédaient dans sa tête. La cérémonie se termina dans un fort brouhaha. Le jeune brun ne prit pas part à la fête et retourna dans sa chambre. Mais une surprise l'y attendait. Éric se tenait au centre de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il frappa dans ses mains et s'avança vers son ancien élève.

- Bravo Alan. Je te félicite.

- Éric ? Mais où étais-tu ?

- J'étais parti accomplir une mission très importante. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être présent. Encore bravo !

- Merci. Mais la prochaine fois, tache d'être là.

- Héhé. Ricana le blond.

« Je renonce, songea Alan. Je renonce à savoir pourquoi tu passe tes journées dehors. Et ce que tu fais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu reste à mes cotés, jusqu'à ma mort. Éric,… »

_Il est trop court TToTT ! Grr, j'arrive pas à écrire des trucs longs, pour moi c'est mission impossible ! Je sais pas comment vous faites les gens. Mais revenons à nos moutons ( J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça TTvTT ), j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Review please. =^o^=_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Eh oui déjà. Je tiens vraiment à remercier tout ceux qui ont participé à la création de Kuroshitsuji et de ses deux spectacles musicaux. Et avant tout, vous tous, vous qui lisez ma fic depuis le début. Merci * s'incline * je continuerai à en poster alors continuez de me suivre. Mille merci . TTvTT. Bonne lecture. _

_Chapter 4 : Eric, why do you want so much to save me?_

Alan se souvint soudainement que Ronald lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau pour fêter son entrée dans le rang A. Il quitta donc Éric et monta à l'étage où travaillaient les meilleurs shinigamis de la fondation. Le blond à moitié coloré l'attendait devant son lieu de travail, jettant de brefs coups d'oeil à sa montre. Il était plus jeune que le petit brun.

- Excuse moi Ronald, je-

- Vous voilà enfin senpai. Le coupa-t-il. Je pensais que vous ne viendriez plus.

La marque de vouvoiement surpris Alan. Il faut dire qu'il y a quelques heures encore, c'était lui qui vouvoyait Ronald. Mais c'était maintenant l'âge qui décidait. Le plus jeune doit respecter ses ainés. Logique. Il conduisit le jeune brun dans une pièce proche de la sienne. Une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit : Alan Humphries, pendait à la poignée de porte. Il paraissait évident qu'il s'agissait de son propre bureau. Le meublier à l'intérieur était blanc, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce monde. L'émotion monta dans le coeur pourtant fragile d'Alan. Ronald entraîna son collègue dans une autre salle, bien plus grande. Il y avait Grell, William - on l'avait forcé à venir - et d'autres dieux de la mort de divers rangs venant fêter leur entrée chez les shinigamis. Une table sur laquelle était disposé un immense buffet tronait au milieu de la pièce, et de nombreuses guirlandes apportaient une note de gaieté. Une fois de plus, Éric manquait à l'appel.

Le blond était devant une fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regardait au dehors, l'air pensif. Il ressentait d'étranges sentiments. Une profonde tristesse s'emparait peu à peu de son coeur. Bien sûr, il était très heureux que son ami brun ait réussi son examen, mais c'était une sensation familière qu'il ressentait à présent. Il se souvenait de la dispute entre Alan et lui. Lorsque le jeune brun lui avait demandé s'il savait à quel point la solitude pouvait être douloureuse, il avait seulement répondu « oui ». Ce oui signifiait tellement de choses.

- Alan. Se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Tu ignores tout de moi. Et malgré cela, tu as accepté de devenir mon ami. Jusque lors, tu es le seul avec qui je me sente bien, avec qui j'ai envie de rester éternellement.

Je suis né seul au monde, et quand l'heure viendra, c'est seul que je mourrais. C'est pour cette raison que je refuse de te laisser mourir ! Mais si je faillissais à ma tâche, si je ne parvenais pas à te sauver, je me retrouverai à nouveau seul,…sans toi. Si telle est ma destinée, pourquoi les larmes coulent-elles le long de mes joues ? Alan, ne meurs pas.

Son air pensif disparut et laissa place aux larmes. De chaudes et abondantes larmes. Lui qui était pourtant si viril et fort. Il avait dû accumuler tellement de tristesse dans sa vie, c'en était trop pour lui. Sa mèche tomba devant son oeil gauche, et il retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Il en profita pour sècher ses beaux yeux verts de sa manche. Une fois remit, il prit sa fidèle scie et descendit sur Terre.

Deux ans passèrent depuis l'examen final. Alan avait refait maintes fois des crises qui l'avaient plaqué au sol. L'épine de la Mort suivait progressivement sa route, se rapprochant dangereusement de son coeur. Nul ne savait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Il s'occupait d'accomplir son travail de shinigami sans jamais sourciller. Il était un modèle pour les plus jeunes. Il n'était aller faucher des âmes qu'une dizaine de fois avec son senpai depuis que celui-ci avait appris la maladie de son jeune ami.

De son côté, Éric continuait de récolter les âmes pures. Il exécutait également les humains figurant dans son Death Book pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une vingtaine, il touchait au but. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas encore été découvert.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Alan. Une sortie ? Aujourd'hui ? Par ce froid ?

- Ben oui, j'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir. Répondit Éric.

- Tu n'as pas du travail aujourd'hui ? Fit sarcastiquement le jeune brun.

- Tu ne m'auras pas. On est dimanche, et tu sais comme moi qu'on travaille pas le dimanche.

- Alors pourquoi tu allais faucher des âmes le dimanche ? Hein ?

- Pour prendre de l'avance sur mon travail. Arrête avec tes questions !

Le blond savait pertinemment que la moindre hésitation lui serait fatale. Ils descendirent sur Terre. Un épais manteau neigeux recouvrait Londres, tandis que le ciel déversait ses doux flocons. Les deux hommes et amis, marchaient parmi les nombreux humains. Ils ne portaient sur eux que leurs habituel costume noir. Rien d'autre. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas froids. Les shinigamis ne ressentent ni la chaleur ni la froideur le l'air. Ils allèrent patiner sur la Tamise transformée en glace, puis se promenèrent dans un parc. Les branches des arbres brillaient de mille feux de part le givre qui était transpercé par les rayons du soleil. Londres en hiver offrait un spectacle magique. Ils buvèrent un thé et rentrèrent tranquillement au royaume.

A leur retour, Éric prétexta avoir une mission urgente à règler sur Terre. De cette sorte, il y redescendit, sa Death Scythe à la main. Alan souffla, profondément agacé par l'attitude de son ami. Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans que le blond lui faussait compagnie. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne pouvait pas que faucher des âmes c'était impossible. Le petit brun fut convoquer dans le bureau de William. Celui-ci avait un air grave et ne cessait de remonter nerveusement ses lunettes. Grell et Ronald étaient également présents. Comme d'habitude, Éric n'était pas là.

- Messieurs. Commença le dieu de gestion. L'heure est très grave !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ronald.

- Y'a Slingby qu'est mort ? Ricana sarcastiquement le shinigami rouge. - Alan lui lança un regard noir -

- Eh bien, il y a quelques temps déjà, nous avons remarqué que le nombre de morts et d'âmes ne correspondait pas. Et nous avons découvert qu'Éric Slingby en était le coupable.

- Éric ? S'exclama Alan. Mais c'est impossible !

- Écoutez Humphries, nous avons vérifié grace au Soul Book - le livre dans lequel est inscrit le nombre d'âmes fauchées par personne - et il se trouve qu'il a fauché presque mille âmes humaines ne figurant pas sur nos listes !

- Mais alors, il a enfreint une des lois principales. Déclara le blond à moitié coloré.

- Il va être renvoyé hein Will ? L'interrogea Grell.

- Il y a de fortes chances.

- Non, c'est impossible,… Éric,…

Le jeune brun quitta la salle et courut à travers les longs couloirs blancs de la fondation. Il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Son coeur le refit souffrir, seulement, ce n'était pas l'épine cette fois-ci, mais un sentiment tout autre. Il battait la chamade. Son senpai entra dans la pièce, sa scie ensanglantée. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à y voir son ancien apprenti. Mais lui le fixait, le doute se lisait dans ses yeux verts émeraudes.

- Éric, où étais-tu ?

- J'étais allé règler une affaire urgente, je te l'ai d-

- Arrête ! Le coupa-t-il. Tu étais parti faucher des âmes n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais enfin, Alan… qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

- Je veux la vérité Éric, rien que la vérité ! C'est toi qui as tué toutes ces personnes innocentes, ne me ment pas !

- …oui.

- Pourquoi ? Quelles raisons avais-tu à les assassiné ?

- Je comettrais n'importe quel crime pour t'aider à supporter ta douleur.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai découvert il y a deux ans, une légende expliquant que si l'on fauche mille âmes pures, la personne atteinte de l'épine de la Mort sera sauvée.

- C'est pour moi que tu les as tous froidement tué ?

- Oui.

- Idiot ! Je préfère encore mourir que sacrifier de pauvres innocents !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne mourras pas !

- Éric,…bon écoute. Je veux bien te pardonner si tu me promets de ne plus tuer personne.

- Mais…il ne me reste plus qu'une seul âme et tu seras guéri…

- C'est ça ou rien !

- …ça marche.

- Bien alors oublions ce fâcheux incident. Mais, tu vas être déchu de ton titre de dieu de la mort.

- Je l'aurais cherché.

- Non Éric ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Si tu ne peux plus venir au royaume, je ne pourrais plus te revoir et puis on va me l'interdire ! Je ne veux pas être à nouveau seul ! Non !

- …tu…

- J'y ai réfléchi, je quitte les shinigamis ! Si tu es renvoyé, je veux venir avec toi ! Déclara-t-il en retirant ses lunettes.

- Alan…

- Alors senpai ?

- Huhu. D'accord dans ce cas. Rétorqua-t-il en enlevant à son tour sa monture. Quittons les faucheurs ensemble.

- Oui. Partons Éric. Bientôt, ils vont se mettre à ta recherche.

Après avoir posé leurs lunettes sur un petit meuble dans leur chambre, ils s'empressèrent de descendre chez les humains. En ayant ainsi retiré leurs montures, il venaient de mettre fin à leur vie de dieu de la mort. Ils étaient partis tout les deux. Lorsqu'ils foulèrent le sol terrien, ils furent traversés par une vague de nostalgie. Pour la première fois, ils se sentaient libres. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Toujours vêtus de leur costume noir, ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues londoniennes. Le simple fait d'admirer le coucher de soleil sur se refléter sur la glace de la Tamise les emplissait de bonheur. Pouvoir profiter à deux de ce moment magique, cela ne leur avait pas été offert dans leur enfance.

Alan s'assit dans la neige, malgré les protestations de son ancien senpai, et y dessina comme un enfant le ferait. Il profita qu'Éric ait le dos tourné pour former une petite boule de neige qu'il lui balança ensuite. Dans le visage ! Au contact du froid sur ses paupières, le blond frissonna. Il n'y était pas habitué. Cependant, il était Éric Slingby et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il fit à son tour une boule de neige et la lança en direction du petit brun. Mais, celui-ci, très agile, n'eut aucune difficulté à l'éviter et ce fut une vieille dame juste derrière lui qui la reçut. Elle commença à les traiter de voyoux, à leur faire la morale et à donner des coups de canne dans le vide. Les deux hommes étaient intérieurement mort, et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, ils ne purent retenir un éclat de rire. Les larmes de joie coulaient sur leurs joues rougies par le froid. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'amusaient autant. Ils poursuivirent leur bataille et s'allongèrent dans la neige, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La nuit avait jeté son manteau astral sur Londres. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et eux, ils étaient là, à les admirer. Éric songea à Alan. En fin de compte, le brun était comme ces astres qui doivent mourir un jour ou l'autre. Mais le blond se contentait de les admirer, espérant de ne jamais les voir s'éteindre.

Le plus jeune bailla. Ses yeux se fermaient progressivement. Ils leur fallait trouver un endroit pour dormir. Heureusement, Éric se souvenait d'une vieille maison encore meublée laissée à l'abandon. Ils pourraient y dormir et y vivre désormais. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, four, deux petits lits, une salle de bain avec baignoire et des toilettes. De plus, la demeure était parfaitement isolée. Certes il faudrait passer un coup de balai, mais mis à part ça, ils s'y sentiraient très bien. La poussière se souleva lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, faisant tousser le petit brun. Il faisait sombre. Malgré cette obscurité, ils purent, grace à leurs sens ultra-développés, repérer sans la moindre difficulté, de petites bougies posées sur la table. Ils les allumèrent et parvinrent à distinguer chaque recoin de la pièce. Il y avait de nombreuses toiles d'araignées et une épaisse couche de poussière. Alan baillait de plus en plus, Éric décida donc de s'occuper donc de son lit d'abord. Il souleva la couverture et la secoua. En-dessous, le matelas était intacte, propre et blanc…comme ceux de la fondation…non, ils ne devaient plus y penser, ils avaient quitté les shinigamis de leur initiative. Ils n'en faisaient plus partis, inutile de nourrir des regrtes. Le petit brun s'allongea donc sur le lit et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil, sous l'oeil bienveillant de son ami. Dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule âme pour pouvoir sauver le jeune Alan de sa maladie. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus le droit d'en faucher une seule. Tout ses efforts réduits à néant. Il fixait son ancien élève d'un air attendri. Il s'était vraiment attaché à son ancien élève et ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : passer le restant de sa vie avec Alan.

- Ronald Knox ! S'écria William. Vous avez trouvé Slingby ?

- Non, il n'est nulle part.

- Avez-vous pensé à chercher dans sa chambre ?

- Ah,…non.

- Incapable. Je vais aller l'inspecter, venez avec moi. Vous aussi Sutcliff !

- Youpi Willi tu me réclame ! Fit Grell en sautillant.

Les trois shinigamis se rendirent dans la chambre qu'occupaient Éric et Alan. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils ne furent pas surpris de ne touver personne. Ils avaient laissé leurs objets personnels, leurs affaires, tout. Et même leurs lunettes, posées sur le bureau d'Alan, parmi les pétales fanés des éricas. William n'avait donc plus besoin de s'occuper des cas Humphries et Slingby. Lorsqu'un dieu de la mort retire ses lunettes, ils renonce à ses titres et redevient en quelque sorte humain. Sauf qu'il gardera son organisme de faucheur, à savoir les yeux verts, et l'immortalité. Ronald restait debout, interdit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Alan quitterait la fondation de sa propre initiative. Renié tout ses titres pour suivre son senpai, ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié. D'autant plus que le petit brun attachait beaucoup d'importance à son travail de shinigami. William, comme à son habitude, restait froid et impassible devant les deux paires de lunettes. Cependant, il ressentait un profond agacement. Il lui faudrait remplir de nombreux formulaires pour officialiser leur départ. Ce qui lui vaudrait du travail en plus. D'autant plus qu'il venait de perdre deux de ses meilleurs agents. Il soupira puis remonta ses lunettes. Grell quant à lui, se moquait éperduemment du sort des deux anciens shinigamis. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était embêter son Will lorsque Ronald ne serait plus aux alentours. Pour lui, Alan n'avait aucune importance, ce n'était qu'un jeune homme maladroit et faible. Et Slingby n'en parlons pas. Jamais il n'avait pu le supporter, ils étaient comme chiens et chats. Toujours à se disputer. Les trois faucheurs prirent les deux montures et allèrent les déposer dans la pièce où l'on stockait toutes les paires de lunettes ayant appartenu à des dieux de la mort, aujourd'hui disparus. Éric et Alan étaient aujourd'hui officiellement disparus. Pour tout les autres faucheurs, ils n'étaient que des traîtres.

Les jours passaient et la demeure dans laquelle vivaient les deux anciens shinigamis était propre. Ils avaient passé leur temps libre à la mettre en état. Ils méritaient bien un peu de repos. Alan retira son tablier rose que lui avait gentiment accroché Éric et s'allongea dans la neige à ses cotés. La main du jeune brun effleura inconsciemment celle du blond, qui en profita pour la saisir. Ils étaient là, tout les deux, à regarder l'interminable ciel bleu, se tenant fermement la main.

- Alan…commença Éric.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il n'empêche que tu aurais pu rester à la fondation, je me serais débrouillé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour venir te voir.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'aurais pas pu venir tout les jours. Et moi, je veux que tu sois toujours à mes côtés. Tu es mon meilleur ami et senpai, Éric, ne l'oublie pas.

- Alan,…

Les joues du grand blond s'empourprèrent si vite qu'il n'eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte. En un peu plus de deux ans, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Éric avait besoin de la compagnie d'Alan de même que le petit brun avait besoin de celle de son ancien senpai. Tout se passait à merveille.

_Vos avis ? Ce chapitre 4 ? Comment ? Moi je dis vivement d'écire le cinquième ! C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des reviews. Merci._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous * fracasse la porte d'entrée * ! Je suis d'une très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, donc je poste le cinquième et dernier chapitre ! Je remercie une enième fois tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui me soutiennent. ( ça fait chaud au coeur merci TTvTT ). Continuez ! On se retrouve en note de fin ! A tout de suite ^^_

_Chapter 5 : Éricas are in bloom_

Un jour, nos deux anciens shinigamis apprirent qu'un bal aurait lieu au Crystal Palace. Un bal ouvert à tous. Alan allait devoir se faire passer pour une femme puisque c'était par couple que les invités avaient le droit d'entrer. Couple…ils allaient se faire passer pour un…. En pensant cela, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en rougissant. Et puis Éric refusait de raser sa petite barbe juste pour ressembler à une femme. Dans sa chambre, Alan ouvrit les placards de son armoire et chercha une tenue assez féminine. Seulement il y avait comme un malaise, il n'y avait que des robes.

« Si c'est pour permettre à Éric de s'amuser à ce bal, alors j'accepte de me travestir. Je ne peux pas lui dire non et refuser d'y aller. Songea le petit brun, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. »

Il prit la tenue qui lui semblait la moins ridicule et commença l'enfiler.

- ¤&¥»"# ( censuré )! Rugit Alan. TU VAS MONTER ****** DE FERMETURE ?

Ses grondements et ses cris de rage se firent entendre jusque dehors. Éric vint frapper à sa porte, lui proposant gentiment son aide. Il se fit incendier par l'occupant de la chambre, luttant toujours contre sa robe. Finalement, il parvint sans l'aide de personne à monter jusqu'en haut sa fermeture. Victorieux, il s'assit sur son lit et enfila ses chaussures.

De son côté, Éric ne se creusait pas la tête à chercher une tenue sortant de l'ordinaire. Il opta tout simplement pour son costume noir, très élégant. Il se contenta de changer sa chemise blanche et de replacer soigneusement sa veste ainsi que son pantalon. Il cira par ailleurs ses chaussures et accrocha une érica à sa boutonnière. Le blond sortit de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette du salon. Il fut bientôt rejoint par son ancien apprenti. Mais, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il éclata de rire sous le regard assassin que lui lançait Alan. Lui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Il voulait simplement retirer cette affreuse robe et remettre son habituelle tenue noire. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Une fois que son ami fut calmé, ils sortirent de leur maison et montèrent dans un fiacre.

La voiture roula à travers les rues de Londres et s'arrêta devant le Crystal Palace. Éric fut le premier à fouler le pavé et prit la main gantée d'Alan pour l'aider à descendre. Sa robe était particulièrement encombrante et ses talons le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Elle était couleur crème et de multiples frous-frous y étaient accrochés. De longs gants blancs cachaient une bonne partie de ses bras, et ses pieds étaient chaussés de talons blanc. Une coiffe à plumes de la même couleur ornait la tête du petit brun. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle, animée par de nombreux musiciens et couples. Ils se sentirent rapidement mal à l'aise. Les hommes sifflaient Alan lorsqu'il passait près d'eux. Mais le grand blond n'était pas partageur, et il leur jetait de terrifiants regards noirs. Le jeune brun resta interdit lorsque son regard croisa des yeux émeraudes bicolores. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien ces yeux là dissimulés de grosses montures noires. Ils appartenaient à un shinigami ! Alan s'avança vers la personne en question.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Oh, enchanté my Lady. Rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais enfin Ronald, c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- A-Alan-senpai ? C'est bien vous ?

- Affirmatif. Mais arrête un peu avec tes règles de politesse, je ne suis plus un faucheur. Tu n'as plus à me vouvoyer.

- Très bien. Mais pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Je… c'est comme ça. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Moi ? Je suis en mission.

- Ronald Knox ! Tonna une voix glaciale bien familière. Vous n'êtes pas payé pour discuter avec les jeunes filles ! Remettez vous au travail immédiatement !

- Oui William-senpai. Mais c'est Alan et…

- Voyez-vous cela ? Humphries. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- Je suis ici pour m'amuser.

- Alan, tu viens on va… fit Éric en apparraissant à ses cotés. William ? Ronald ?

- Slingby, comment osez-vous vous montrer devant nous ? Vous avez trahi la fondation, et vous aussi Humphries !

- Oh non, Slingby… pourquoi faut-il que tu sois ici. Souffla un homme aux longs cheveux flamboyants vêtu d'une robe noire et rouge.

- Pff…hmpf…ha ha ha ha ! Elle est ridicule ta robe Sutcliff ! Ha ha ha ha ! Explosa le grand blond.

- Grr, comment oses-tu ?

- Je vous jure… Partons, Knox ! Sutcliff ! Nous avons du travail. Ne restons pas en présence de traîtres ! Grogna-t-il en s'éloignant des deux anciens dieux de la mort, Grell pendu à son bras.

- Excusez-le il est un peu sur les nerfs. Expliqua le jeune blond à moitié coloré. On est à la recherche d'un démon du nom de Vincent Theophilis. Il a tué plusieurs shinigamis. C'est pourquoi je dois y aller, salut les potes ! - il s'éloigna et fit un dernier geste de la main -

- Eh ben il est toujours aussi glaciale William. Soupira Éric.

- Je constate. On va devoir être prudent avec ce démon qui ro-

Il fut interromput par les premières notes de musique retentissant dans la salle. Les couples commençèrent à danser sur la piste. Un très bel homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs s'avança en direction d'Alan et de son ami. Il portait un long manteau violet décoré de frous-frous blancs ainsi qu'une écharpe noire. Un pantalon et des bottes à talons de la même couleur. Sa tête était ornée d'un chapeau pourpre à plumes noires. Il se posta devant les deux hommes et attrapa la main du jeune brun. Il y déposa un doux baiser, s'attirant les foudres de l'ancien shinigami blond.

- Enchanté belle colombe. Je suis le Vicomte de Druitt. Le salua-t-il. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Il, je veux dire, elle est avec moi ! Éclata Éric. Voudriez-vous danser avec moi my Lady ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit Alan en saisissant la main que lui tendait son ancien senpai.

- Ah les jeunes,…marmonna le Vicomte.

- Bonjour Vicomte. Déclara une jeune fille s'avançant vers lui.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose avec de multiples rubans et dentelles. Sur sa tête tronait un chapeau de la même couleur et de longs gants noirs habillaient ses bras fins. A bien regarder, son oeil droit, dissimulé derrière les fleurs de son chapeau, portait une étrange marque. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille ! C'était le Comte Ciel Phantomhive ! Mais que faisait-il ici dans cette tenue ? Il devait encore il y avoir une affaire avec le Vicomte, et il allait une fois de plus devoir jouer de ses charmes pour pouvoir lui soustraire des informations. Le Vicomte attrappa délicatement la main de la soit-disant jeune fille et l'invita à danser. Les robes virevoltaient tandis que le Comte tentait tant bien que mal d'obtenir des renseignements. Il avait remarqué que son cavalier se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, mais il n'avait rien à craindre, le beau Sebastian était aux aguets. Ses yeux rouges le surveillaient, s'illuminant parfois d'une lueur d'amusement. Il s'était habillé de la façon " précepteur " disait-il. En cas de problèmes, il n'aurait qu'à se précipiter. Lord Aleister Chamber aussi appelé Vicomte de Druitt, était en extase. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de danser avec son rouge-gorge. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Éric tenait fermement Alan contre lui, une main posée sur sa hanche et l'autre dans celle de son partenaire. Le jeune brun rougissait de minute en minute, ils ressemblaient réellement à un couple. Ils dansaient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et aucun des deux hommes ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter. L'ancien apprenti avait remarqué que le Vicomte ne cessait de lui lancer des regards intéressés depuis le début de la valse. Et lorsque celle-ci prit fin, le noble vint le voir, accompagné de Ciel, indigné, éhonté et dégouté.

- Alors ma colombe, passez-vous une bonne soirée ? Demanda Lord Aleister Chamber.

- O-oui. C'est une très belle fête je dois dire. Bredouilla Alan inhabitué au surnom.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi mademoiselle. J'ai moi-même organisé ce bal ici, au Crystal Palace. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser ma colombe.

- A très bientôt Vicomte.

Cet idiot d'Aleister Chamber ne remarquait même pas qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une femme ici, mais à un homme. ( Désespérant, enfin tout cela doit ravir nos chères fan-girls ). Décidemment il n'en ratait pas une. Il prit le Comte Phantomhive par la taille et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Il emprisonna son menton et plongea son regard pourpre dans celui de Ciel.

- Bien, que voulez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il. Désireriez-vous que vous montre un secret ?

- Oh oui ! Ce serait très aimable de votre part. Répondit le jeune garçon, se forçant pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux.

- Alors uniquement à vous mon rouge-gorge.

- Quel flatteur vous faites cher Vicomte de Druitt.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs entraina sa partenaire dans une salle à part. Sebastian les suivait du regard. S'il s'avérait juste que le Vicomte avait enlevé des jeunes femmes et les avait tué, Ciel, qu'il prenait pour une fille, ne ferait sûrement pas exception et celui-ci ne tarderait pas à appeler son majordome.

Éric fixait attentivement un homme aux cheveux ébènes et aux iris rouges depuis une bonne minute déjà. Il lui inspirait quelque chose de diabolique, d'effrayant. Et ce parfum qui flottait tout autour de lui, c'était celui des bêtes féroces. Le concerné s'était bien aperçu qu'un regard émeraude l'examinait, cependant, il n'en faisait rien paraître. Il attendait un signal. Une décharge dans sa main gauche lui fit comprendre qu'il devait aller secourir son maître. Ses pupilles prirent subitement l'apparence de celles d'un chat et ses iris s'illuminèrent. Pour Éric, c'était une certitude, il s'agissait d'un démon. Il aurait voulu avertir les shinigamis, mais ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Il continua donc sa discussion avec Alan.

Le Vicomte était ligoté et baillonné dans une salle où aucune lumière extérieure ne flitrait. Seuls quelques chandeliers éclairaient la pièce. Il avait tenté de poignarder Ciel et s'était retrouvé face à un démon. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien lui le coupable des enlèvements et des meurtres. L'enfant et son majordome n'auraient plus qu'à alerter Scotland Yard pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle et profitèrent une dernière fois des festivités qui battaient leur plein. Sebastian avait remarqué le regard observateur de l'ancien shinigami blond. Il savait qui il était. Aucun des deux hommes ne se parla. En revanche, la personne qui accompagnait le démon semblait bien plus intéresser Éric. La jeune fille ou plutôt le Comte Ciel Phantomhive attirait son attention. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit et une étincelle jaillit dans ses yeux.

La fin de soirée approchait. Les trois shinigamis avaient éliminé le démon nommé Vincent Theophilis et profitaient de la fête - à part William -. Malheureusement, le regard glacial du dieu de gestion croisa des yeux rouges remplis de haine, ceux d'un diable ! Il saisit sa Death Scythe et tenta de faucher Sebastian, mais celui l'esquiva habilement. Alertés par le tapage, Ronald et Grell accoururent et prirent part au combat. Alan arriva également, mais en tant que spectateur. Où était donc passé Éric ? Ce fut une violente bataille qui s'en suivit. Les trois dieux de la mort avaient pour objectif d'éliminer ce démon de Michaelis. Trois faucheurs contre un diable, ce serait très compliqué. Alan assistait complètement impuissant à ce spectacle. Il n'avait plus le droit d'intervenir. Ciel observait également la scène, d'un air impassible. Éric profita de ce moment d'innatention pour enlever l'enfant. Ce dernier cria et se débattit de toutes ses forces, seulement, Sebastian ne pouvait pas aller le secourir, les faucheurs le retenaient. Il plaça sa scie sous sa gorge et l'emmena avec lui hors du Crystal Palace.

Le jeune garçon habillé en fille fut ligoté et placé dans la petite salle obscure d'un bâtiment laissé à l'abandon. Le grand blond allait faillir à sa promesse lorsque Sebastian apparut et le repoussa. Pendant ce temps-là, un jeune brun habillé de noir tenant à la main sa faux, arriva et trouva Éric et le démon sur le point de se battre.

- Éric ! S'exclama Alan. Pourquoi es-tu parti tout-à-l'heure ?

- Je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai…

- Sebastian, je t'ordonne de tuer ce shinigami ! Déclara Ciel dont l'oeil droit brillait d'une vive lumière violette.

- Yes my Lord. Répondit-il.

Un terrible affront débuta. Les bruits de métaux se percutant résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Les couteaux de Sebastian tenaient parfaitement tête à la scie de l'ancien shinigami. Hélas, ils vinrent transpercer le grand blond qui laissa tomber sa faux sous la douleur. Profitant de l'occasion, le diable la saisit et il s'apprêtait à donner à Éric le coup fatal lorsque le petit brun fonça sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'outil.

- Éric. Marmonna-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr. Rétorqua-t-il alors que l'enfant de douze ans était totalement à sa merci, de dos quelques mètres devant lui. Ciel Phantomhive, j'aurais ton âme !

Éric saisit sa Death Scythe et courut en direction du Comte. Il la brandit au-dessus de lui et allait le tuer lorsqu'Alan s'interposa et se fit faucher à sa place, répandant son sang sur les murs et le sol. Le blond lâcha aussitôt sa scie ensanglantée, et rattrappa son ancien apprenti qui manqua de s'écraser sur le sol.

- É-Éric… souffla le brun. Tu-tu m'avais promis… de ne plus tuer d'hu-d'humains… tu m'as menti…

- Je suis désolé, mais si je ne le faisais pas, tu allais mourir et-

- Chut… tais-toi. Je-je sais pourquoi tu faisais ç-ça, et je te pardonne… Senpai,… prends bien soin d-de mes éricas,… les fleurs de la solitude,… et sois… heureux… adieu… Éric…je…t'…

Ses membres se figèrent et son coeur cessa de battre. Le blond sentit une infinie tristesse l'envahir. Il cria encore et encore tandis que de chaudes et abondantes larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il ne fit même pas attention que Ciel et Sebastian l'observaient. Il se pencha sur le cadavre de son jeune ami et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Alan ! Noon ! Rugit-il. Pourquoi ? Snif. Pourquoi cela doit finir comme ça ? Snif. Je suis à nouveau seul… sans toi…. Snif. Je t'ai… tué… Alan, snif.

Alors qu'il serrait fermement le corps sans vie contre lui, la lanterne cinématique du petit brun se mit à tourner. On y voyait les malheurs de sa vie d'avant, sa vie au sein des shinigamis, sa rencontre avec Éric, et les bons-moments qu'il avait passé avec lui. Le blond pleura de plus belle. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue glacée du défunt jeune homme.

- Non Alan ! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir sans moi. Nous avons tout deux connu ce dur sentiment qu'est la solitude, c'est sûrement grace à cela que nous avons pu nous rencontrer. Et je peux te promettre que nous partirons ensemble.

Mon ami, puisque c'est notre destinée, nous n'avons plus besoin de larmes.

Il se releva et s'avança en titubant vers Ciel et son majordome. Sebastian comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et saisit la faux d'Alan, posée sur le sol. Il fit un moulinet avec et faucha le blond. Celui-ci tomba délicatement sur le corps de son ami et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, tout doucement. Et dans le silence qui constitue l'au-delà résonnent de dernières paroles.

- Alan ! Alan, tu m'entends ? C'est moi Éric !

- Éric ? Mais je suis mort et…

- Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas être et te laisser seul. A quoi bon vivre si tu n'es plus là ?

- Idiot.

- Partons ensemble Alan. Partons dans les champs d'éricas.

- Du moment que tu es avec moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Éric, tu es le seul que j'aime.

- Je le sais. Mais me pardonnes-tu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout mes mensonges.

- Oui. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais me cacher quoi que ce soit.

- C'est promis.

- Répète !

- C'est une promesse éternelle que je te fais là. Et d'ailleurs, je vais t'avouer un grand secret.

« Alan, je t'aime… »

…_bon ben voilà c'est fini. Je voulais absoluement inclure des éléments de Kuroshitsuji musical comme la façon dont ils meurent, le bal au Crystal Palace…etc. Je me suis un peu emmêlée les stylos je l'avoue. Mais j'espère avoir réussi à voir captiver votre attention jusqu'au bout. Mille merci à tous, vraiment. Et souvenez-vous, c'est le KUROSHITSUJI POWA ! _

_Sayonara * sort sur la chanson Namashitsuji - le thème de fin de Kuro musical - et remet la porte en place * _

_PS : Je n'ai rien contre les portes ^^_

_Bye bye nyah _


End file.
